1. Field of the Invention
In the past, actual vehicle loading information has not been readily accessible to vehicle powertrains. With increased communication between various components in a vehicle powertrain, various powertrain controllers can have access to actual vehicle load information and modify their operation in response the actual vehicle load.
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of a vehicle powertrain based upon actual vehicle load.
The present invention further relates to a method to control the operation of a vehicle powertrain using vehicle load as one parameter to limit engine operation.
The present invention further relates to a system to determine the actual vehicle load (vehicle weight) of a vehicle powertrain and modify the operation of the vehicle powertrain based upon the actual vehicle load.
The present invention further relates to a method to control the operation of a heavy duty diesel engine vehicle powertrain based upon sensing the actual vehicle load and modifying cruise control set speed, engine compression brakes, electronic broadcast systems, vehicle speed limits, engine brakes, torque limits, engine speed and fueling strategies. Various vehicle components transmit information onto a digital communications link where the information can be used by other electronic control units (ECU). For example, an ECU measuring vehicle load can broadcast the information onto a digital communications link, such as a CAN network and vehicle components, such as the transmission, receive the messages and make determinations whether to change shift points on the basis of vehicle loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hagenbuch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,832 discloses an apparatus for processing data derived from the weight of a load carried by a haulage vehicle. The apparatus includes a sensor processing unit for receiving data from pressure transducers and, in response thereto, or detecting a change in the weight of the load and formulating data indicative of hauling conditions of the vehicle. The pressure data and indications of changes in the data are used by the sensor processing unit to establish a historical database from which various hauling parameters may be modified either by the sensor processing unit itself or by a remotely located central station linked to the onboard processing unit. Preferably, additional sensors are added to the vehicle to provide additional data that when, taken with the weight data, provides a historical database which more completely reflects vehicle operating conditions. The accumulated data of the historical database are used to formulate management decisions directed to the future operation of the vehicle and with this operation then intended to achieve a pre-determined management goal. The management decisions relate to routes taken and loads carried so that management is better apprised as to the efficiency of operation of the trucks under heavy load conditions.
Goode, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,725 discloses a vehicle with an internal combustion engine having throttle control. The throttle control is responsive to a vehicle operator to generate a throttle setting signal to adjust vehicle speed. An operator controlled input device is also provided to generate a selected signal corresponding to a selected one of a number of pre-determined engine control relationships. A controller responds to the selection signal to govern engine operation in accordance with the selected one of the relationship and the throttle setting signal. The throttle control has a different performance characteristic for each of the relationship and is adjustable by the operator to increase or decrease speed for each of the relationships. The relationships may each correspond to a different type of engine governing technique and include different group characteristics.
Zhu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,357 discloses a method and apparatus for recursively estimating vehicle mass and/or aerodynamical efficiency of a moving vehicle. The vehicle speed and push force data are collected and a segment of qualified data is selected from the collected data. Newton's Second Law is integrated to express the vehicle mass and/or aerodynamic co-efficient in terms of vehicle push force and vehicle speed. The expression is then used in a recursive analysis of the qualified data segment to determine an estimated vehicle mass and/or aero dynamic co-efficient.
Zhu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,510 discloses a method and apparatus for recursive estimation of vehicle mass and aero dynamical efficient of a moving vehicle. The vehicle speed and push data are collected in the segment of qualified data is then selected from the collected data. Newton's Second Law is integrated to express vehicle mass and/or aero dynamic co-efficient in terms of vehicle push force and vehicle speed. The expression is then used in a recursive analysis of the qualified data segment to determine if estimated vehicle mass and/or aero dynamic co-efficient.
Sorrells et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,680 discloses a method for promoting compliance by a vehicle operator with a payload standard for a vehicle. The actual payload weight of the vehicle is determined. The actual payload weight is compared with a payload standard in memory to determine if the actual payload weight is in compliance with the payload standard. The operation of the vehicle is limited if the actual payload weight is not in compliance with the payload standard.
Carlstrom, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,530 discloses a vehicle onboard measurement of axle load and gross combined vehicle weight for a vehicle equipped with an air bladder suspension by allowing for suspension hysteresis. Suspension hysteresis results in at least two distinct inner pressures being possible in an air bladder for a single load. The system reduces the disruptive effect of vehicle acceleration and deceleration on load determination. The vehicle drive train management is enhanced using the load information to effect transmission gear selection.
Graf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,383 discloses a method for controlling a drive train on a motor vehicle. The method operates by recognition of a slow driving condition within which a creeping function is activated. A set rule of torque is derived by a wheel torque interpretation such that firstly a target speed is achieved and subsequently the vehicle is maintained within a speed range about the target speed.